1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy figure construction and more specifically to a toy figure with a head having artificial hair fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of synthetic hair for toys in general and dolls in particular is a well known art. In this regard, conventional doll hair fibers are manufactured in such a manner as to resemble natural hair as close to real as possible. Each fiber can be visualized as a long tubular object having a cross section in the shape of a circle as thin as possible. Generally, the cross section of such a fiber has a diameter of less than 0.015 in. and is preferrably in the range between 0.002 in. and 0.004 in. These fibers are made of flexible and durable polymers such as polyolefins, polyesters, polyacrylonitrites, polyamides and polyvinyl chlorides.
It has been recently recognized that the hair look of a toy, such as a doll, is an important esthetic feature which adds substantially to the commercial significance of the doll. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,607 describes the use of doll hair fibers permanently impregnated with an indicator dye and capable of repeated and reversible color change. The color change is achieved by contacting the hair with household liquids of different pH concentrations. The play value of a doll can be substantially enhanced and tends to stimulate the imagination of children by hair which glows in the dark, for example. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,647 issued to Hasbro Inc. recently, describes the use and production of phosphorescent fibers made by the incorporation of phosphorescent agents to the synthetic fibers of the doll hair. The fascination of children playing with hair is the subject of yet another recent invention [U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,461], whereby training of the children in the use of scissors and in the modeling of hair styles of doll hair is described. Thus, the appearance of the hair in toys in general and dolls is particular plays a significant role in the commercial value of the toy.
Heretofore, hair used in dolls and other toys is made either of natural hair or plastic substitutes manufactured is such a manner as to resemble human hair as close as possible. Children however, are fascinated by the illusion of abstract, bright, eye appealling objects, different in shape then the natural ones. The latter has not yet been achieved in the field of doll hair, where all synthetic fibers used tend to resemble natural hair as close to real as possible.